Movie Magic, At Its Least Expected
by LordryuTJ
Summary: Musical entertainment wasn't exactly working out for the "Little Miss Witch" Mignon Beart - when a chance to jumpstart an acting career comes up from a local filmmaker in Southtown, she takes the opportunity, but with an apparent 'rival' and something indecent lying behind the shell of the filmmaker, this could really only end in one way.
1. Showtime?

**Extended Summary:** **Mignon Beart begins to feel her efforts in the 'touring musical idol' business are not working out too well. However, she feels her luck is about to change, as she takes under consideration the chance to cross over into the media of cinema – a chance to become an actress and reach the absolute peak of fame, on the odd road to 'world peace'. Sure, Southtown doesn't carry the glitz and glam of Hollywood, but it's still good enough for a start, right? ...Right...?**

 **Rated M for a reason.  
**

* * *

Mignon exhaled calmly. One good look in the mirror before heading out and she knew she looked dazzling.

A cute bow-tie straightened, wrist-bands tightened, glorious pink hair curled to perfection.

 _Perfect._

It was all to hope that the credentials on the sole page of paper that she could consider her _résumé_ are enough for them to consider.

Two weeks had passed since the end of the 2006 King of Fighters tournament – in short, she hadn't gotten very far before her defeat, which at this point she had to have expected to happen a lot, both then and in 2004 when she first entered. All she heard about the ultimate outcome of this year's tournament was that 'that red-headed delinquent', as she called him, managed to put a stop to evil along the way to his victory. Sure, despite losing to him in the 2004 tourney and being called 'a kid' by him to add insult to injury, she would spend the time to consider him a hero to mankind, but unfortunately her priorities did not call for that.

One thing she did develop in the past couple years, besides a bit of a rivalry with another girl, was interest in touring around the world, all in the means of world peace. _Thaaat_ hadn't gotten off the ground yet. Sure, there were supporters... the tens of them, hundreds if lucky... but despite managing to flex her musical _and_ magical talents to the most optimal fashion, the farthest she got to a worldwide tour was deep in the outskirts of Southtown.

Maybe being a musician / magician hybrid wasn't the best of ways for her road to finally granting peace across the globe...

...So, how about using those talents for a more _cinematic_ feature?

The works of television and film in general always intrigued Mignon – although _technically_ she had her start through the past couple of King of Fighters tournaments, since they have been televised live since the humble beginnings over a decade ago, she never really got her grasp at actual acting. Developing her heroic character was a start, but after a couple years of showing off her persona to the KOF fans watching, she really wanted to consider taking it to the next level.

Despite the ridicule she faced from her 'cold and cruel' younger sister, she didn't want to back down from the challenge of the big / silver screens – _whatever which one she was going to land first was all up to the universe at this point_ – and she was one to never consider surrender.

She had managed to get in contact with a local cinematographer who was looking to get into film of some sort – not a _complete_ unknown, an actually slightly notable kind of guy, _although the name escapes_ , looking into some independent stuff. That was all she knew.

With a final glance at herself in the mirror, she was ready.

"Alright, Mignon… time to cure the world."

* * *

Heading to the locale of this guy's studio was only a six-minute walk – not exactly a short ways away, but not too long; wasn't exactly the most populated part of Southtown, something which does leave off to some worrying thoughts of hoodlums around circling Mignon's head, but the initial call was assurance enough from him that she would be safe around those parts.

Entering the fairly small one-floor building introduced the magic-experienced lady to a simple and well-lit waiting room heading in. The clock on the left above the seats – 4:01 PM – not the most perfect of times, but still barely late to her arrival.

Mignon didn't exactly prepare any sort of special formal attire for the meeting, sticking with a fluffy jacket straight from home for the slightly chilly weather, and underneath, the reddish-pink / white / black get-up she wore in her past participation in the KOF tournaments, just for the sake of being recognized easier. Would certainly make her chances with this guy a little better.

Approaching the young man with glasses behind the front desk, she kept her grin-to-grin smile as she calmly greeted, " _Hiiii_ ~"

He blinked twice before he started to notice her presence, and stopped his typing on the computer in front of himself to look up to her. "Uh, hello..."

She quickly made sure to say, "Mignon apologizes for being a little tardy..."

He recognized the name, typing a little faster into the computer. "Ah, so you're Ms. Beart?"

She giggled, feeling against the length of her hair with a smile, holding her page of credentials close to her chest. "Here for my 4PM appointment – I'm sure the filmmaker's told you."

He nodded, continuing to sift through the database… but then he exhaled sharply, "Ooh... maybe you could've given a little longer before you came by – he's actually in with another client."

Mignon's smile lost a slight bit of that shine. "What?" She itched her head in confused, "I-I'm sorry, but... aren't these usually planned to occur on time?"

The young man shrugs. "I mean, we're not exactly the biggest group around for this sort of business – feels like he's enjoying the company in there. Sorry."

A bit of a pause, a very awkward one, before he spoke up, gesturing towards the chairs behind, "You can sit down and wait, they'll probably be done soon...

Mignon was deep in thought herself, not exactly listening to anything else.

 _I don't get it,_ she spoke within herself, eyes gazing towards the carpet she stood on, _who would he be getting along... so well... with-?_

Something sparked within her mind as she looked back up, something that felt like a bit of a problem for herself; before heading off towards that door, she pardoned herself, "Uhh... excuse, for one second..."

He warned back, to little avail, "I wouldn't want to interrupt their meeting, if I were you..."

How fortunate that the door used for the entry into the main man's office had at least a bit of a window, as Mignon used it once reaching the end of that light hall to look in and eavesdrop. She was very much worried about the worst scenario.

Peering right in, she first locked her eyes on the man himself within the room – not quite the most well-built, above average at best, well-shaved, nicely-combed short hair similar to the secretary she just talked with – probably in his late 20s, or early 30s.

However, once she got to the person across from him on the leather couch placed to the left, proving recognition of her difficult from the simple jacket and jeans that wouldn't catch anyone's attention combined with her face partially turned away from the door, but the dark purple hair... the star-garnished hairband...

What started as a simultaneously worried and angered whimper turned into a self-muffled scream and a consideration of pounding her fists on the door to barge herself in...

...and then the magic overtook her strength and overloaded into her fists, not only busting it open but violently breaking it off its hinges.

The filmmaker-to-be didn't budge much in his chair besides eyes widening and arching backwards a bit from the explosive breaking-in of the door, but his purple-haired client was right off the couch and looked about ready to head into battle herself. Clearly, from the glowing purple magic in her hand forming a sort of transparent blade, she couldn't be recognized as anyone else other than the Psycho Soldier herself.

 _Deep breaths, Mignon, deep breaths..._ deep, very obviously fuming-with-anger breaths. Letting her anger act for her, she pointed accusingly at her quote-unquote 'rival'. " **YOU!** "

Athena gulped. "Oh no..." She knew this was the last person she wanted to deal with after this year's King of Fighters tourney came to a close. Regardless, she was willing to commit to self-defense if fists started flying.

Mignon was _not_ holding back on her eccentric willingness to retaliate against all who stand in her way. "Mignon _knew_ you were going to stand in her way again!"

Looking back to the cinematographer behind the desk, Athena was quick to assure, "Uh, sorry, sir, but I think you'll need to excuse us for a second-"

Mignon put her hands on her hips, interrupting her magical rival. "So what's the reason this time – trying to suck away Mignon's opportunities just to feed your lust for fame?"

The casually-dressed Psycho Soldier turned back to face the pink-haired nuisance and responded, a bit offended. "W-what are you talking about?! This isn't for fame; I'm just trying to help out with the people of Southtown as best I can!"

The Beart sister, probably a bit messed up in the head, responded. "Hmph! Likely story! If you want to try and best me, then it'll have to be settled between your Psycho Power and my white-mage talents, courtesy of the Beart bloodline!" She was really looking to fight, getting into her fighting stance, and a battle was about ready to break out.

"Ladies! Please!"

The man in front of the two magic-users stood up, however, interrupting everything with his assertive tone, and they complied rather quickly, staring right ahead at him.

He continued, "Please... if we can just _talk_ this over... I think I can fit you both in for this meeting right now if we just all calm down..."

Athena nor Mignon responded. They simply looked back at him... rather surprised, actually... and both pairs of eyes, in fact, stared low at him...

It took him a few seconds longer to realize his mistake, as peering down himself made him recognize the fly of his pants completely unzipped, and his amusingly hardened erection poking out for all to see.

"Oh fu-!" He panicked, sitting right back down to hide his beggingly-throbbing self, and a hand planted onto his own face to hide his feeling of shame.

Athena cupped both her hands over her mouth, a pink glow of blush washed over her face, as she meekly squeaked, "Oh my..." She looked absolutely embarrassed to witness this.

It was probably a bad time for that cinematographer to admit his rookie mistake; it was a bit of an odd method, chatting down his female clients in the past with one hand while making some pleasure for himself with the other. Surprising for him it took until now before he got busted. The light bit of fluids over his face, something he didn't recognize until he realized which hand he put across his face, made it clear which hand was used for which.

"Listen... girls, I-I'm sorry..."

"Wait..."

The pink-haired of the two young ladies in front of him seemed to speak up, and he looked up to her, attention gained.

She then asked, through a blushing face herself, "C-can Mignon see, one more time?"

He looked a bit puzzled to why she would ask that, but he complied without knowing, standing up again with his member pointing out to both his clients.

Mignon approached slowly... and she reached out even _slower_... and she started to feel at the man's slickness with much carefulness in mind.

He couldn't help but let her go at her own pace as she started to move her gloved hand up and down his member.

Athena didn't know how to react, seeing the blushing witch start fondling the man before her. "Wha... what are you doing?"

No responding words came through on the other line, as Mignon continued to feel around the shaft of the man. She'd never been up close and personal with private parts of this magnitude. In reality, it was around 8 inches worth of flesh elongated by the blood rushing down into his crotch, but for the first real encounter, to her, it was a considerably massive one to start.

She began to climb onto the desk, kneeling up and managing full eye contact with him, as her eyes glittered, lingering on him as she began to get a grasp on his loins with both hands this time.

One of his eyes twitched slightly, as he shivered lightly, his erection hardening only slightly.

This sparked a little bit of worry in Mignon, as she looked down for a second and then back into the man's greyish-blue eyes. "Hmm? You okay?"

He sheepishly smiles, "It's fine... I just... never took you for someone this _curious_."

She responds, toying with the cock before her. "Once you see it... sometimes you just want to feel it... it's almost witchcraft..."

At this point, Athena was trying her hardest to look away from the scene going on in front of her. This was really starting to get uncomfortable on her end.

Mignon giggled at her opposition, eyes darting back as her fingers rummaged the man's cock continuously. "Jealous much?"

Athena's face only got redder, denying any sort of lust circling in her mind. "N-no! I—I... nngh~!" She leaned backwards against the desk, trying to find more entertainment in the walls around her. The urges were _real_.

Mignon shrugged as she felt at the foreskin a little longer before drawing her mouth, especially her tongue, closer. The stroking slowly began to feel rhythmic while she began bringing contact between her tongue and his cock, her hands working a different sort of magic than she usually dealt with.

He grazed a hand across Mignon's pink hair, even getting a couple fingers digging right under her hairband just to play around, as her tongue felt at his piss-hole and her lips only got closer and closer with each passing stroke.

Just before reaching the next phase of this unexpectedly sensual moment gathered here, heard her rival suddenly begin to cry out...

"Unngh~! _I can't take it_!"

Then she found herself shoved aside a bit as she felt very much separated from her object of interest...

...and as soon as she looked back, she saw Athena, having climbed onto the desk with her, with almost the entirety of the man's cock jammed deep into her mouth.

He grunted, surprised by the sudden feeling. "Whoa. _Holy shit_."

The heroic Psycho Soldier damn near retched when she felt the cock almost make a home in her throat. Watching what was going on before her made her feel left out, and the urges became too much to handle. After so many seconds longer of the cock nested deep in her mouth, she lowered out halfway, and started her own rhythm.

Very much irritated, but less than she'd usually be if she wasn't partially overcome by lust over the cock, Mignon pounded her fist on the desk, envious of what she saw mere inches in front of her. "Hey! No fair...!"

He hushed her, "Now now... one at a time, please..."

He pitched in a little of his own work to put in, lightly thrusting against 's mouth as she continued to work his cock. Despite likely knowing a bit more about sex and the physical science behind it than her more-irritating counterpart, between the two of them, she's equally as experienced – as in that she hasn't exactly gone down to it with anyone up until now, and the two of them are only naturally adapting...

After a minute longer of orally pleasing the man, the technical stranger before herself, let the cock depart from her mouth, leaving some strings of spit as the only connection between the two for the moment. Even though she was actually enjoying this, she still felt a bit of regret not realizing what came her way in this place.

 _I wish I knew what I was getting into_ , her mind internally lamented.

The man groomed her purple hair, chuckling in amusement of how well she was taking his cock. "You're good..."

Mignon groaned, frustrated with being left out. "Mmn! Give it here!" Then she jumped right back into place, immediately taking in a good part of the cock before her, as Athena took this moment to catch her breath, almost coughing along the way.

Mignon gulped and gagged as she tried replicating Athena's efforts, at a slightly faster and deeper rate. For first-timers, the two of them were doing well going down on this man. However, even through the pleasure, Mignon's competitiveness still had a part in her; her objective in life was to make the world a better place, and if this was going to help that cause, then it had to be done.

One negative for her, however, was the occasional hair from the nest of pubes at the base of the cock, once she reached there, trying to sneak its way into her mouth. Aside from that, everything was going blissfully.

His hands felt at Mignon's face as she continued sucking, taking the cock to the hilt. He felt his own foreskin within her mouth by pressing his thumbs down on her cheeks, which slightly helped in shafting his flesh while she sucked. The hard-on rolled around in her throat, the sound of her gagging among the other assorted mouth noises slightly enhancing the experience.

Mignon's eyes squinted and twitched as she kept the whole cock in her mouth, drooling aggressively.

Seeing how her fellow magic user was taking the member, Athena felt she _had_ to warn her. "Please, be careful..."

Mignon brought her head backwards to let go of the cock for a moment as underneath, she began to remove her white gloves to get a bare-handed approach. She brought the member back into her mouth pretty quickly, this time with her hands dirtying in the shared mix of spit and slick between her and Athena, shafting his cock while sucking it at the same time.

A little bit left out herself, Athena stuck her tongue out to lick at the man's hardness here and there, tasting the concoction of drool and, presumably, some of his pre-cum. Together, the two probably would have trouble sharing any more equally than this...

As this went, the man came closer and closer to a finish, "Mnn... mnnn...! Oh fuck..."

As he grunted, the sucking on Mignon's behalf suddenly halted as she felt the cock throb in her mouth. Athena backed up as she watched Mignon's facial confusion over the throbbing member turn into what looked to be fright, as she felt a fluid slowly begin to flood her mouth and throat. Her muffled cries only got louder, and her hands shakier, before she finally started to release her mouth from his cock with a faint popping noise. Although most of the cum remained in the pinkette's mouth, a slight lob of it dripped onto the desk. The sight of the girl alongside her nearly choking on the big man's fluids was a slight intimidation to Athena as she kept looking on.

The man chuckled, mentally kicking himself for a lack of any warning. "Sorry 'bout that."

Thankfully, Mignon had a bit of strength in her to swallow heavily and gulp down the cum, although she was left panting heavily, breathing for as much air as possible after choking down on the member that was presented before her.

A bit of an awkward pause between the three; Mignon was close to falling off the desk somehow, her body nearly limp from the exhaustion starting to overtake her. Athena, on the other hand, didn't have an idea of what to make of what just happened, equally blaming the heat of the moment and the Beart sister's curiosity getting the best of her... at least, now with the climax at bay.

"Uh..." Athena prods a light finger towards the still-laying Mignon, slightly hoping she was still responsive enough to... well, respond. "...Are you okay?"

Mignon rolled over to stare up to the lights, the panting just slightly lighter than before. Between still-very-winded breaths, she asked, "Did Mignon… get the spot?"

The feeling of restlessness circled over her mind at that moment – this wasn't like someone having a light-weight feeling after a single alcoholic drink, but someone after one sensual oral session, from start to a weird-tasting finish.

The most she could decipher through her ears, as her vision felt tired and blurred while staying awake for that moment, was the man suggesting something about 'in-depth' while tugging at Athena's tight jeans. Then her eyes felt too heavy and suggested the short rest she needed.

Ah well – 'twas fine to figure out later rather than sooner...


	2. Moan For The Camera

" _So tell me... is this your first time?_ "

" _Mm-hmm..._ "

" _Well... guess we're both lucky._ "

It was only, what, four minutes...? ...before Mignon's eyes fluttered back open, finding herself alone at the desk, just barely hearing voices off in the distance.

She could still taste a bit of the man's white seed around her lips, and sniff out the exact spot where the minimal amount of fluid dripped onto the desk out from her mouth during the struggle of swallowing.

She wondered for a moment where the other two who were alongside her in the room went – if they actually got fond enough of each other to group up. However, the rustling of clothing to her left tipped her off to where her 'rival' (quotes around that bigger by the minute) and the man she wanted to impress had gone to, as did the two pairs of pants piled up on the floor not too far from her.

Looking directly to the couch leads Mignon's eyes straight to seeing what that 'in-depth' examination seemed to be, as the auditioner and Athena were preparing for penetration, his member grinding against her virgin pussy.

In a world of supernaturally-powered fighters and demons, seeing someone like the young Psycho Soldier, looking ready to willingly give her virginity away to this stranger, was the most baffling thing in Mignon's mind. In the times where had to stalk—erm, analyze her opposition, she always had facts collected that made it clear was the purest of the pure, even more so than Mignon herself, and she was 'pretty gosh-darn pure', as she had said about herself in times before.

What was somehow worse was that she couldn't help but keep watching rather than acting out, looking on as, after a couple tries including some spit-based lubricant on his member, the head honcho of this very private matter finally started the deflowering process on the Psycho Power-bearer, his cock comparably large when combined with the size of Athena, herself somewhat smaller in size than the average 18-year-old.

She whimpered and winced as the member slowly wiggled in deeper, stretching her just a slight more with each deepening movement. From the distance at which Mignon laid away from the couch, she could just barely make out the slight tinge of red blood, the sure sign of a literal break-through into Athena's body. It seemed he noticed as well, willing to wipe it away with a convenient pocket napkin. Well, at least he knows well enough to clean... hard to say how experienced this guy was up to this point, but best to assume he knew exactly what he was doing.

The light thrusting only got deeper and deeper with each significant movement, only quickening if they both permitted it to each other – it looked like he definitely knew enough to be careful with inexperienced beauties.

As Mignon watched on, it felt harder to really look away. There was a lingering temptation to wanting to feel the same kind of experience as she was watching, a temptation similar to if one watched similar scenes of a sexual nature – only she was witnessing it happen just halfway to the left of her, hearing it echo and vibrate through the room, and, oddly enough, smelling it somehow, but let's leave _those_ thoughts right there.

Sometimes, it's thoughts like that, where it was no wonder wanted to step away from her duties as a dual-talent performer and into the realm of cinema, not just to be a spectator, but to experience herself within it, albeit with the help of others. The feeling did build some excitement within herself, sometimes in more places than one, as with the right person in her life, if this whole thing decided to take off and she were to find the Mr. Right that she only considered but never fully dreamed about, that the magic here could be replicated – the grinding, the moaning, his eyes glaring right into her eyes just like— _wait a second._

Mignon's eyelids fluttered open-closed as she blinked back to the ground level of reality, seeing the man notice her still on the desk, peeping over.

"Uh, you... you having a good time over there?" He asked, preparing for his cock to leave its nest within Athena.

"...wha... u-uhh..." Mignon stumbled over her words, still a little lost in thought.

"Sorry, it's just – ngh! – ...y-you've watching us the past five minutes..." Athena mentioned, grunting when the cock fully left her pussy.

Mignon quickly turned her head towards the other side, where the clock sat. It felt like only a minute had passed, but it actually _was_ five in total... guess when love is made, time flies by, even if you're just watching.

Finally moving herself aside to sit to the right of where the man laid on the couch, clothed only in her lifted-up shirt and and her jacket nearly hanging off by the ends of the sleeves, Athena asked, "Did you... did you still want your turn?"

Mignon lifted herself up slightly with her elbows propped on the desk. "...What?" She was still a bit confused, considering there were things said that she was not conscious enough to hear in between the cock-sharing session that started it and the man's personal interaction with Athena.

Next thing she knew, he got off the couch and started approaching rather quickly. "Come on – lemme help you over here."

She stuttered, a little bit panicky over the half-naked gentleman approaching her. "Oh... no... nononono, I—Mmmn... Mignon's ffff _uhh_..." Her worrying stutters faded when he scooped her up and wrapped her in his arms.

He assured her as best he could. "Relax... it's actually a lot better with three..."

Kept with her back laying on the man's chest as he took his place on the couch, Mignon was still a bit shook after how she went in the initial stages. Gone was the near-hypnotic curiosity she had, all that was left was a feeling that things were going a little bit too fast for her to really manage – especially when he brought his hands a little higher and began to caress her bosom. She whimpered more under his grasp – sure, she was still fairly okay with being involved, but she was also not ready.

He continued to speak as he fondled her. "You know, you've got quite the set under all of this... think we oughta get it out of the way..."

Athena looked on, fascinated, as the man went straight for the buttons on Mignon's vest while also feeling for the best opening point on her undershirt. Finding the best handling, he managed to hold onto both and open them both simultaneously, providing him easy access to her bare chest under her bra, which was quickly pulled down afterwards and therefore dealt with.

The size of Mignon's bare breasts were a bit surprising; a definite D-cup from first sight, to say the least, which was bigger than anyone would expect from someone as goofy and odd as her, and the man took that in stride, getting a good feel at her mammaries, especially the nipples, hardening quickly as he tweaked them playfully. She purred to his touch, starting to give in to him as she spent more time in his lap.

His erect cock wiggled around freely just inches from her groin, twitching upwards here and there, possibly fueled a bit by his handling of her boobs – however, it was only a matter of time before it found more involvement through this position, as Athena bent over and took in some of his inches into her mouth, a return to what she started with in the beginning of all of this.

He chuckled in amusement, still grab-happy on Mignon's breasts, as he felt the light suction, not even needing to see it happen. His eyes darted a little lower as he spoke up. "Whoa there... back for more?"

Sure, there may not be any lingering lust in her mind, but the eager Psycho Soldier was willing to do a lot at this point, since she got this far with him. A very weird point in time for her, and for Mignon, but there was something to it that she honestly had some enjoyment in, even if it was a very odd and lewd kind of get-together. A girl's gotta do whatever for the betterment of this place, after all...

A couple minutes passed before the main man in this three-way party of sexual fascination unhanded himself from Mignon's tits.

He chuckled confidently, "Alright... think it's time to break _you_ in now..."

Mignon's emotions suddenly spiraled into something else as she felt him grab at her leggings and pull them down closer to her boots, and her underwear was just as quickly dealt with in the same manner. A bit rough, almost as that man was in a hurry to get more _intimate_ with her.

As the man motioned to Athena to stand aside and let his member free for his own use, he brought his erection close to Mignon's own untouched sex, and she started to freak out. "Waitwaitwait, I'mnotready, I'mnotready!"

He halted himself accordingly, out of worry for the pink-haired cutie, but at the same time, he did find himself feeling a little puzzled – maybe a little cock-blocked as well.

Blushing wildly now, and cross-legged as she let the man cuddle her lightly, Mignon had a bit of self-struggle in explaining. "I, uh... M-Mignon was… s-saving herself... for her true love to-be..."

This man sounded a bit disappointed, but it felt like he still understood. "Y'know... I already had a feeling hadn't gotten action, but you?" He sniffed lightly. "You must be thinking about your future a lot if you're... still _looking_."

Twirling lightly through her hair, Mignon sighed. "Hmm, yeah... unlike _some_ people." Not-so-subtly glaring _swords_ at her 'rival' across to the other side of the couch, the witch made it clear what she meant. On the other perspective of things, Athena chose to ignore it rather than respond in any sort of way.

His eyes lingering a little lower on Mignon's body, the sexually-eager guy spoke up once again. "Well... I guess... if I'm not allowed in _that_ hole... I think there's another that I can _analyze_ you through..."

The sudden feeling of a finger prodding her rear gave a clear indication through Mignon's mind just _what_ that guy was thinking, and she instinctively flinched.

"You mean, in... _there_?" She asked, a slight surprised, and the man's nod was not hesitant in the slightest.

"Yeah – how 'bout it?" As he asked, he focused closer on Mignon's face, which read not just of surprise and a bit of shock, but also, for the most part, confusion. From reading the face alone, he recognized that she put two and two together between his member and her rear hole, and found even more of a puzzle to figure out in the in-between. "Wait... have you never known about this?

She sighed again, eyes contemplating the leather below, as she felt ever so embarrassed to respond with full honesty intended. "No..."

The man itched the back of his head, realizing quickly how tough it might be to show the pinkette witch the ropes in terms of butthole penetration. "Hoo boy... where am I gonna start with this?"

Suddenly, Athena got a little giggly at this moment; even she had at least knowledge ( _likely straight out of some sort of sex-ed_ ) of the very basics of anal over the witch; hard to say that it was common knowledge across the girls of Southtown, though...

"Don't you start!" Mignon started kicking out towards the Psycho Soldier, seeming as if she was being ridiculed in some way, and the man had to calm her down as soon as possible before anything started to derail.

He assured, "Hey-hey-hey-hey, _easy_ there, cutie..." For the moment after, he pondered for a bit, before his eyes drew towards the more naked of the two, starting to re-clothe herself. "Uh... Ms. Asamiya, I know you're pretty much done here, but if you can, _maybe_ you could help us out?"

Athena perked up a bit, uncertain with a hint of confusion. "Uh... are you sure? I mean, I do _know_ a bit, but... I don't think you can count on me as an expert-"

He interrupted slightly. "Yea-yea-yeah, I'll— _I'll_ show her through it; no need for the crash course stuff, just maybe try to... lube her up, _y'know_?"

Meanwhile, Mignon looked to be having second thoughts at this point. "...I'm still not sure about this..."

The man groomed the pinkette's hair in assurance. "You'll be fine..."

* * *

Within a couple minutes, Athena had her face planted firmly in between Mignon's butt-cheeks, working to help moisturize in whatever way possible for what was coming up; the witch herself was bent over the desk, and the man in charge looking on just inches to the side, feeling about his own inches in preparation.

Looking down at the cuties going at it near him, the still-hardened man noticed a slight bit of a grimace within Athena's face – at least, as much as he could see from his perspective, what with Mignon's hole covering against the Psycho Soldier's mouth.

Through a few sensual winces, Mignon asked, "Are you sure this doesn't count towards losing one's virginity?"

He responded, "I am _absolutely_ certain." Then he suddenly decided to ask, "Listen, uh, random question – have you ever bleached your asshole before?"

He was met with another one of those confused looks from the pink-haired witch, one that looked more disgusted than usual. For him, it was easy to assume, "Guess that's a no." Might as well forget he asked – it was most definitely not worth the time explaining rather than getting into the upcoming act.

Athena separated herself from the other gal's parted rump, with some oddly fruity aftertaste finding its way around her lips and tongue. Under her breath, she tried to reassure herself, " _The things I do, I do it to help..._ "

With the hole of entry moistened enough, the man with the solid 8 inches approached closer towards the blessed witch. "You know, you're a pretty persistent kind of girl," he said. "I like chicks who have goals in mind."

Smiling lightly as her face remained partially pressed down against the wooden desk, Mignon responded. "...Just willing to get the name out there..." She still seemed hesitant to the setting right now, but anything to get closer to realizing her ambition.

"Ready?"

"...Mmm-hmm..."

Just the tip of the penis against Mignon's wettened hole was enough to get a slight whimper out of her, and a little bit of a quake in her legs.

The man's eyebrows lowered slightly towards his current partner, but she wanted to assure him throughout.

"No-no... _keep going..._ "

Athena was pretty much on standby in case of any problems in this session that needed sorting out – she was, for the most part, just an audience of one to the anal pleasure beginning before her, and she just slightly had the feeling of wincing against the action before her, just as lacking in anal experience as the witch in the middle of it.

The man proceeded a little bit further, this time slowly managing past the head of his member into Mignon's hole. He grunted and she squealed, one after another, over the tightness between the two of them.

Suddenly, the cock fell a couple inches deeper inside Mignon's butt, and she yelped accordingly as she leaned backwards into the man's arms. Her lips quickly met with his, as his method of calming her nerves as he sank another inch deeper. He was about half-way into her now, alongside their lips still together, and was willing to start thrusting before traversing any further.

They separated from each others' faces, with the man starting to move to and fro against her butthole, and beneath him, bent over the desk, in the midst of taking it.

The breathing started to get erratic between the two, as the lucky man moaned, "God, that's so good..."

Mignon hadn't come up with even a single word in response, only continuing to whimper and, sometimes, purring like an innocent kitten. When the speed got just a slight quicker against her, she felt herself getting a bit sweatier, a bit more heated over the desk.

A moment later, once he found the rhythm, and enough natural lubrication through the anal sex to get inches in and out at a moment's notice, the thruster asked down to the cutie taking him. "How're you feelin'?"

Mignon responded through elated breaths, managing a smile up to him. "It's... feeling a lot better, s-sir..."

He shook his head in the retort, not slowing down his thrusts for even a second. "Nah, don't... -ughn!- call me sir... call me... how about 'daddy'? -mmnn!- Would that work?"

"That sounds really weird, actually..." Athena gave her thoughts, quite casually, from the side. A little blunt, maybe?

The guy tweaked an eyebrow as he turned his head towards the Psycho Soldier, still not letting up in the anal department all the while. "Really, you think it's too weird? I'm just trying to get something going, y'know, to spice things up..."

Immediately following, Mignon squealed again underneath him. "Mmnh~! Please... don't stop... 'daddy'..."

"See? She's got the hang of it..." The man in charge acknowledged the admittedly absurd comply to demand, much to Athena's slight disgust; although in fairness, the tone in the pinkette's begging alongside that appointed line _did_ seem a little confused within the nature of things...

He eventually started to sink deeper, rewarding the witch with a little more of his cock to deal with, as the thrusting picked up just a slight more in pace. The heat within his member spread into Mignon's tightness, and the steady rhythm thus far, within the cock thrusting into her, was enough to cause a bit of jiggle within her ass cheeks.

Mignon kept up on her grip across to the other side of the table, to the point that as the thrusting got just a little more intense, the whole desk started to move back and forth with them a little more.

By the time the thrusts were deep and fast enough for a noticeable rattling of the wooden furniture beneath them, the man had recognized it and considered a repositioning, recommending to do the same – she easily complied, of course, bringing her hands away from the other side of the office table and closer to her knees as she arched her back slightly higher and straighter, and the man continued from where he left off before, thrusting into her ass with his sleek statue-hard member, with enough angling to get some light slapping contact between his hips and one of her butt-cheeks.

Through grunts and some slight deviant chuckles, he spoke up to his anal partner, "Oh, I'm so glad we agreed to this hole... aren't you, Miss Beart?"

Her response was a few seconds delayed by some sensual noises of her own she couldn't help herself towards – some of which she didn't _know_ she could make. "Mmnn~! Anything... -unngh~!- …to help... ~mnngh~!" Even though this was mostly beyond her control, she was up to do some things for peace and love, and this was certainly love of some sorts, even if whatever tears came across her eyes meant against it – _that_ was just beginner's pains, if anything.

As the two before her continued to stay linked into thrusts into each other, Athena felt it in her heart ( _and a bit in her tongue after moments ago_ ) once everything sank in, to speak up from the sidelines. "... I know you're trying to help the world... I also know you're trying as much to try and compete with me... but do you think it's worth it in _this_ situation?"

Mignon's eyes met her self-appointed rival's, as she started with a bit of a primal purr. "Rrrgh... absolutely... I'm not... _mmmmnngh_... not a... easy-going wench like y _ou-oo_ oo..."

Athena sighed in disagreement. "Well, you _are_ the one taking it in the pooper... you're going at it harder than I would've considered."

The man chuckled. "Well, you're not wro- _ooh!_ " Then he shivered slightly, and began to slow down. " _Ohhh fuck_..."

Athena looked up to the man, some worry returning. "What's wrong?" Then she saw the increase, even if a modest one, of a grimace across Mignon's face.

Half-groaning, the man responded. "You'll know in a second... ah fuck..."

Athena glanced over in between the two in the midst of this sexual clash, and began to notice the man's cock starting to throb slightly, deep within Mignon's butthole. The throbbing slightly intensified as he not only came to a halt, but came in a whole 'nother way. On the other's perspective, unlike last time where she immediately regretted the sticky explosion filling into her, seemed to completely submit to the orgasm occurring within her.

After half a minute longer, and a little bit more wiggly thrusting, the man withdrew from his willing partner, leaving a slight string of excitement off his tip, and a splotch of man-cream in the middle of Mignon's hole, just barely trying to escape. Also unlike the initial go, she didn't seem to fall into a full rest, but she still decided to lay down on her side, her ass still poking out to anyone still willing – although who really _was_ still willing?

Well, the man did seem to give consideration, towards the Psycho Soldier still watching... "Uh... you mind a little clean-up?"

Athena stared towards Mignon's naked rear for a moment, easily realizing what that guy means, and as she watched some cum slowly drip out from the hole, onto the desk, she was pretty hesitant, to say the least.

He spoke up again. "Come on – it'll only take a second."

She didn't want to admit it to herself until it was all said and done, but Athena always had a bit of fear within herself throughout this, fear of not complying – bringing herself a bit closer, she reached her tongue out at first towards the drops of the anal creampie on the desk. She slowly forced herself up and back to the hole that she had to lubricate, almost full-on french kissing it as her lips joined to Mignon's hole, taking her time to give her unneeded arch-rival a bit of a taste just to satisfy whatever that man's needs were, and receiving some faint afterglow moans from the pinkette as a response.

All of a sudden, upon the sound of a faint spurting emission reaching her ears, Athena reeled back and brought her hands to her mouth once she felt – and slightly tasted – an expulsion of cum and hopefully nothing else splash at her lips and tongue in the middle of all that.

The man certainly seemed to get a laugh out of that, chortling out loud. "Sorry, but holy _shit_... that's a new one!"

Athena wished she could find a bright side to that based on what she just endured there...

* * *

Some minutes later, once everyone calmed down from whatever sexual highs remained, the three gathered all their clothes back up, and eventually looked as clothed as they did before everything broke down into... well, you know.

The emotions running through at this point varied between each person. The man, sitting on his desk, felt relieved and amused – Athena felt a little shameful of herself, but at least she pulled through and satisfied when necessary – Mignon was professionally calm and collected in the after, once she managed to get all the dormant sperm out of herself, and was secretly hoping this was all worth it in the end, and that her goals were still as achievable as she wanted in the beginning.

The three enjoyed the quiet they shared, even if it was a bit awkward given the circumstances.

"Well..." Athena broke the silence soon after. That was certainly... _something_."

The man then responded, " _I_ had fun; I'm hoping _you_ two ladies found some fun in it too... Miss... Asamiya... Miss Beart..." Mignon, flattered with her work, leaned against the wall behind her, and smiled back with a giggle.

Athena sighed, glancing over to the door. "Well, I.. better get going. It was... _interesting_ working with you." Then she opened the door and made her way out.

Before she could join the other magical girl out through the door, Mignon decided to express her end-game gratitude with a bit of a handshake. "If you decide Mignon's the girl for you... make sure to call back." Then that handshake transitioned into a big hug, her arms draped around his neck, and she even permitted him a bit of a squeeze of her butt – that was nothing compared to what went on between them over the past hour.

However, one more whisper from her to him, something of a serious promise... "One more thing... _don't make me call you 'daddy' again._ "

The man was just a tad intimidated by the tone, even after a lip-kiss goodbye from her afterwards.

The happy witch giggled, "Okay, bye now!" before she turned and skipped off for the still-open door.

Once he was back to himself, the guy looked down at one of his hands to see a sliver of paper. Mignon's phone number. Nice.

Then he turned his head towards a corner of his desk, to something black sticking out, blinking a red light. Then he turned to the wall opposite to the couch, where something similar, but slightly bigger, sits, blinking that same light.

He snorts confidently. "This'll make a great video for Pornhub..."


End file.
